Compare the structure of households and families in the Central Appalachian Region at two points in time: 1958 and 1976. These two points in time will be used because of the availability of comparable data on family and household composition from two data sources: the 1958 Southern Appalachian Studies household survey and the 1976 Survey of Income and Education (SIE) conducted by the Bureau of the Census. Compare household and family structural characteristics at the two time periods and, where possible, will also compare regional and national household and family structures. Changes in the relationship of family to household structures will be analyzed. Observed structural modifications will be related to known social and economic changes in the region during the 20th Century. Finally, changes in household member characteristics such as age, marital status, labor force status, education, and occupation by household status will be analyzed.